Swan Song
by singer54
Summary: The first anniversary of Joss Carter's death looms as Reese is assigned to protect a beautiful opera singer whose past is linked to the Chinese Triad. He finds himself drawn to her, and struggles with these feelings.
1. Chapter 1

John Reese overturned a dresser drawer in his apartment's bedroom looking for the special tie to wear with the black formal suit he had hurriedly put on. He found the tie caught within the drawer's slat requiring careful extraction. With a mirror's help he put it on with irritation. Clicking his earpiece he warned, "Finch, I'm probably going to be late, and it's your fault. This is very short notice about a number."

"I know, "Finch answered. He was already in the foyer of an opera house dressed impeccably. "When this number came up, I had to move quickly."

"So who at the opera needs our help?"

"Renee Montrose, an acclaimed world soprano, whose last appearance is this one. She's retiring to Hawaii to be with her son and his family."

Reese was now roaring down the street on his motorcycle. "What's my cover?" he asked.

"Oh yes, your cover. You're Miss Montrose's blind date."

"I'm what? How did that happen?"

"I had to buy last minute tickets from her assistant who told me she had been collecting monetary donations from single, eligible men to support the opera company. The male giving the most money would be a blind date for Ms. Montrose as a nice acknowledgment. I said you, John Reynolds, authorized me as your assistant to give your donation. And thank heavens, you won."

"Thank heavens her calendar is as free as mine."

"Really, Mr. Reese, I had to make the best decision based on time and what was happening."

Reese arrived at the opera house with moments to spare. Finch pressed a program into his hand as they made their way to their seats in the second row from the front. After quickly reviewing the program, Reese remarked, "She's pretty, talented, and I'm out of her league."

"Don't sell yourself short, "Finch said.

"I'll never forget this one, Harold."

The houselights lowered with the house becoming eerily silent with anticipation. Then, as she entered slowly from the side wing, a spotlight followed her as she approached the center of the stage. The audience came to their feet breaking into strong applause. She was dressed in an off the shoulder soft pink gown with a scalloped train at the back. An emerald pendant encircled her throat with emerald earrings dropping from her ears. A diamond comb swept back her brunette hair over her right shoulder with reddish highlights glimmering in the spotlight. Long white gloves swept up to her forearms. She smiled and bowed as the applause continued, with her brownish green eyes seeming to soften with tears. Her jawline was strong but her face was just as sweet and demure. Her eyes then swept over the audience and to the front rows. In the semi-darkness her gaze lingered on Reese briefly, before pulling away shyly. Reese's blood thundered. His male eyes were not the only ones fastened onto her beauty. In one brief moment she had made an electrical, physical connection with him through her eyes.

The applause trailed into quietness as she began speaking in a strong, confident voice, "Thank you all for coming to my last performance here in New York where I've been many times. Tonight I will charm you with romantic songs from the Nordic culture. And the aria at the end is the first one I sang at my debut years ago in Milan. Please accept these gifts from one who has been blessed to share beautiful music from the ages." With a quick nod at the pianist, the introductory bars of a Nordic folk song began. Her voluminous voice then filled all corners of the venue; she had mastered crescendo and pianissimo forte to interpret longings for love. Reese's mouth dropped open in astonishment as high notes seemed to float beyond the building's rafters into the night. For one hour she performed with her voice not conveying strain. The last aria's notes ended as sweetly as church chimes on a lazy afternoon.

The opera house exploded into applause as patrons rose to their feet cheering wildly. "Finch, that was amazing," Reese said wondrously. "Superb!" Finch exclaimed as his clapping overshadowed everyone else's in their row. A young woman entered from the side wing with a large bouquet of red roses for Renee. Photographers surrounded the front of the stage to document what was her swan song of her long career. Finch pointed to the young woman who gave the roses, saying, "That is her assistant, Miss Andrea Lawson; the one responsible for the blind date." Reese smiled as his gaze lingered on Renee_. I think I'm going to like opera,_ he thought.

Afterwards at the reception Renee's assistant Andrea loudly asked for everyone's attention. She boldly stood in front of the crowd, elegantly dressed in a black evening gown set against her golden hair. She was entering her 15th year as being Renee's assistant. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you know, Miss Montrose is leaving to join her son's family in Hawaii. She has been such a good sport to let me arrange a gift from me to her. She has agreed to have a 'blind date' with the eligible male contributor of the largest donation to the opera company this evening." All eyes focused on Renee whose fingers were fluttering around her champagne glass. She smiled anxiously as she listened to the patrons' surprised murmurings about the announcement. She had not had a date in years, and yes, she was gracious to let Andrea talk her into this situation. Reese and Finch were standing in the middle of the crowd with Reese's heart nervously pounding. Adding to his nervousness was Finch's simple comment, "Here comes the announcement."

Andrea, very pleased with herself, announced loudly, "Mr. John Reynolds, please come forward to meet Miss Montrose!" With one deep breath, Reese came out from the crowd towards Renee with the crowd expressing surprise and appreciation for his tall, elegant appearance. Renee momentarily froze in shock – this was the man she let her gaze linger on before the performance. Fortunately Andrea took her glass before she dropped it. As Reese stood before her words tumbled from her lips in awe, "You're the most generous donor willing to go on a date with me?" Now that they were in front of one another, they both felt the strong chemistry of attraction flowing between them. _This is going to be hard,_ Reese thought. _Protecting a woman I want to know better behind those eyes._

To the crowd's delight, he finally said easily, "Miss Montrose, we have a date to set."

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Andrea gushed. Finch moved forward to look at Reese and Renee more closely; observing that both were free-falling for each other without parachutes. An hour earlier Reese doubted his cover; now he was more than a willing participant. Taking out his phone he texted Reese: "Back to work." With one last look at the newly formed couple, he exited the building. Depending on how much more background he found about Renee, it was going to be a long night.

Reese reached into his pocket when his phone alerted him to Finch's message. After reading the text he said to Renee, "We should exchange phone numbers in case something happens before our breakfast date tomorrow." Andrea smiled appreciatively at Reese as she handed Renee her phone. "Oh, that is a smart idea," Renee said. "But I don't foresee anything hindering our plan." As she said her phone number Reese paired his phone successfully with hers. Looking at his watch the evening waned towards lateness, and he still needed to meet with Finch. Extending his hand towards her, he said, "Miss Montrose…"

"Please call me Renee, John," she interrupted as she took his hand into hers. "I don't want to hear formal names during breakfast."

"Neither do I," Reese agreed, wishing he didn't have to withdraw his hand from the softness of hers. "Until tomorrow morning, Renee, have a good night. " She smiled beautifully as he turned to leave.

"What a fine looking man," Andrea remarked. "I'm so happy for you, Renee! Play it cool, and you might have him visiting you in Hawaii. I enjoyed gobbling up the vibrations between you two."

"My memories of meeting him will be with me in Hawaii." She then hugged her loyal assistant warmly. "Thank you so much! I was sure you had gone mad to arrange this 'blind date' but it is what I needed. Since I want to be alert tomorrow morning, I think I'll go back to the hotel earlier to rest. Don't worry about checking in on me; just go have fun."

"If you need anything…"

"I know, I'll text you but this night is yours to enjoy." Picking up another champagne filled glass, Andrea toasted Renee, before mingling into the crowd. A small group of patrons surrounded Renee to acquire her autograph on their programs. As she signed them she realized that part of retiring meant not autographing anymore unless someone recognized her. Twenty five years on the stage and in recording studios now over.

While Reese was still at the reception Finch organized a computer slideshow of Renee's life, which did not yet reveal her financial footprint. A gnarly encryption blocked his attempts; perhaps his mind was overly tired, but he had not figured out how to overcome the obstacle. While drinking a cup of tea to relax his mind, Reese appeared. Bear, who was on his bed, got up to receive Reese's customary rubbing between the ears. Finch noticed Reese's countenance brightened since the performance.

"Everything set up for the date?" he asked as he sat down at the computer.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. for breakfast at the hotel," Reese reported as he stood near Finch to see Renee's information.

"I booked a room for you tonight at her hotel. There was a sudden vacancy four doors down from her room." Reese smiled at how Finch took liberty from his computer console to multitask.

"Guess I'll get up early so I won't meet her in the hallway."

"Let me show you what I've found so far." Finch, for the moment, wished to steer away from Reese's attraction to Renee. The first photo he brought up was of Renee at the age of fourteen; an already developing beautiful teenager. "Renee Montrose is her real name; she grew up in Indiana with parents of French descent," Finch continued. He then clicked on a photo of an older, distinguished man. "Her high school choir teacher had her sing for this gentleman Joseph Marcel, head of the Marcel Opera Company. He had just taken over at the age of 36. He is the one who made her into a star. He died ten years ago from a sudden stroke." Finch then looked at Reese. "Here is where her history becomes more interesting." He brought up a birth certificate from a hospital in Milan, Spain. "Renee's son David was born when she was 20 years old. The father is listed unknown on the certificate. It took me a while but I found a photo of her son when he was two years old. Take a look." He brought up the photo of the child, with Reese's eyes registering interest. "He's Asian-American", he observed. "What have you linked to his birth?"

Finch clicked on a link to an archived article in an opera magazine. "Renee sang for prominent Chinese professionals in Hong Kong when she was still 19 years old, shortly after her debut in Milan. She and Marcel were guests for a month before returning to Spain." Reese's mind worked out conclusions.

"So she must have met someone there, " he said, "went back to Spain where she finds out she's pregnant; gives birth but does not name the father, perhaps out of fear how it would affect her career?"

"Perhaps, but the birth certificate changed when David was two. Joseph Marcel adopted David and gave him his last name," Finch said as he retrieved adoption papers. "In the opera periodicals I reviewed, Joseph gave David an excellent education in music which David has used in his career of managing a musical arts foundation in Hawaii. When Joseph died, Renee revealed she had loved him as early as the age of sixteen. His death was a terrible blow. Renee pushed herself to be the best because of her love for him."

"She was brave to reveal that. He must have cared for her very much to adopt her son. "

"If they did have a romance she never disclosed it." Finch retrieved present photos of David, his blonde American wife, and Chinese-American daughter. "As stated David oversees a musical foundation in Hilo, Hawaii, which promotes all musical genres. His wife, Annie, assists him, and their daughter, Cami, just turned three. He ensures his family is financially secure."

"I like that name – Cami," Reese remarked. "What about Andrea, Renee's unusual assistant?" He thought about Andrea's boisterous excitement at him meeting Renee. Finch retrieved the information he found about her.

"She has an Economics degree; attended a performance by Renee, and secured her job by talking to Marcel. She's indispensable and thrifty money-wise. She saves more than spends."

"So far the only leads we have about Renee becoming a number seem to be from the past in Hong Kong, and from what happened after she gave birth. What did you find regarding finances?"

"Unfortunately, I've had no success breaking an encryption to Renee's financial footprint. It's frustrating, so I plan on working the night on it. Marcel was financially secure in his company; no questionable activity there."

"Well, Finch, I know you will break that encryption before your next cup of tea. When are Renee and Andrea leaving for Hawaii?"

"In three days on the main airline going there. This information came from Andrea when I made the donation."

"Then let me get a change of clothes before heading over to Renee's hotel. Thanks for booking that room." Just when he turned to leave, Finch finally posed his simple, direct thought, "John, I saw how much you like her."

"How could I not like her?" Reese asked, smiling. "She's easy on the eyes, and quite cultured. Don't worry; I won't let anything interfere with the job I need to do." After he left Finch looked at Bear, remarking, "I think we're going to be in our own opera with its twists and turns."


	2. Chapter 2

Before he checked into the hotel, Reese staked himself across the street from Renee's hotel with his camera on her darkened second story suite. While waiting for her arrival he observed the hotel's front entrance. An Asian doorman greeted guests arriving and departing. From what he saw nothing stood out to cause concern. Finally Renee arrived before 10:30 p.m. in a taxi. Still dressed in her performance attire she entered the suite turning on the light and drawing back the shades partially but enough for Reese to see through. While removing her jewelry she disappeared from the window. _Oh boy,_ Reese thought. _Maybe she's unchanging, and I hope she doesn't appear in an outfit that will be too much for my eyes to handle. _ Putting down his camera, he waited until she came back dressed in a robe with her white gloves still on. Relieved he wasn't drawn into temptation thinking, he saw her stroke her left arm anxiously. He noticed that behavior after he introduced himself to her as her date; noting it also during their conversation. Taking out her phone she dialed a call. Reese immediately tapped into hers with his phone while clicking his earpiece. "Finch, she's making a call to her son David." "Got it," Finch responded from his console.

David answered after two rings. "Mom, I've been awaiting your call; was a little worried when you didn't pick up earlier. I've been concerned how this last performance affected you." Collapsing into a chair by the window, Renee answered sadly, "I went out with some patrons for coffee; trying to hold it together inside. Please don't get me wrong; I'm happy about coming to Hilo. But the realization I've finally retired has hit me harder than I thought." Reese and Finch then heard a small child's voice in the background becoming louder until it came through clearly. It was Renee's granddaughter Cami. "Grandma, I want play in the sand," she said. "After your airplane lands."

Renee's eyes suddenly spilled tears. "Sweetie, we'll be on the beach a lot. I love you so much." The child then scampered off with David coming back on. "Mom, I hope your energy level is high because she's wearing me and Annie out. I know you're sad, and I am too because as far as I'm concerned, you are the best soprano in this world. I listen to your recordings while remembering the good times with Joseph."

"I wish he was still here," Renee said brokenly, "to be Cami's grandfather. He would have been wonderful."

"Yeah, he would have been," David agreed softly. "I know it's late there and I want you to rest."

"Oh, before you hang up, I have some news about the flight into Hilo. The airline notified me that the flight time might change. I'll call you immediately when I hear more." Finch immediately accessed the airline's website to view the Hawaiian flights along with any messages. "Mr. Reese, there are no notices on the airline's site about possible changes," he reported.

"Another clue for me to follow," Reese replied quietly. David made his goodbye quickly.

"Goodnight, Mom. We are looking forward to that plane arriving."

"Goodnight, son. I'll call you soon." Mother and son terminated their connections. As Reese watched Renee weeping, he said to Finch, "She's very upset, and I understand she should be about her career ending. But something's also brewing behind that statement about the flight change. Tomorrow's breakfast conversation will be interesting on my end as I try to determine where this clue is heading. How's the cracking of the encryption going?"

"Honestly, I'm tired. I better rest myself for a couple of hours before resuming. How much longer do you plan on observation?"

"Not much longer. I need to check in, and try to get some sleep myself. I'll alert you if something happens." He clicked off his earpiece. Renee had finished crying and drying her face with a tissue. She pulled off the right arm's glove, letting it drop to the floor. She drew the shades, and Reese's view of her ended.

After drawing the shades, Renee went into the bathroom to remove her stage makeup. Looking at her clear face in the mirror she wondered if John Reynolds would still see her as beautiful. Fortunately, the wrinkles were few; her eyes were always the feature drawing others to her. The eyes that connected her to John. When she first saw him in the second row, she thought Marcel was reincarnated in his form. After his death she felt lost and shattered. Tonight the intriguing John sparked a longing within her. _Best looking man I've seen in a long time_, she thought._ Maybe we'll see each other for a second date before leaving for Hawaii. _Leaving the bathroom she sat down on the suite's couch. She slowly pulled the glove off her left arm, letting the glove drop onto the coffee table in front of her. This arm was her cross of shame. She wished many times that it could be amputated, thrown far away from her. Joseph knew well what shame she bore. Andrea finally heard the story when she questioned Renee one day about why she always wore long sleeves or gloves. Upon seeing Renee's arm and hearing the story, Andrea's compassion shielded her from others knowing the truth, including David. No curiosity stirred him to ask, and Renee struggled with telling him once she settled into his home in Hawaii.

"Oh God, have mercy on me," she said out loud. "Tomorrow I put into motion a plan to escape the mess I've lived with too many years. I hope Andrea truly understands why I'm doing this."

In New York's Chinatown a long black sedan pulled to the curb by a debilitated restaurant. A Chinese black suited man in his mid-forties exited the car. Looking around quickly he rapped on the restaurant's closed door which opened to his entrance. Inside he went to the restaurant's back office where he saw a much wrinkled Chinese human known as "Old Man". Old Man's right side of his face bore the scar of a nasty knife wielded in the past. He smiled bitterly before saying, "Welcome Yeung Lin, reluctant Chinese Triad leader. I hope your flight was not too unpleasant in its suddenness." Yeung Lin frowned before pulling off his gloves. His sudden departure from his wife and sons had to be explained as an emergency business trip. The emergency was to kidnap Renee, the mother of the son he never met, back to Hong Kong, During his flight he read over the forced agreement his father forced Renee and Joseph Marcel to sign years earlier…three quarters of Renee's income as tribute to the Triad to guarantee Renee and Joseph's safety while raising Yeung's son and to guarantee no bad press related to Renee's heroin use that began in Hong Kong. If Renee retired from the stage before turning 60 years old, she would be taken back to Hong Kong to suffer imprisonment. As Yeung read that part on the plane he wondered why they spared her and Joseph the truth – she would be killed on Chinese soil – not imprisoned at the Triad's expense. Now Renee jeopardized herself; her son; and his family with this hasty decision of retiring early from the stage. Old Man called Yeung with the news of her last performance, noting that he already had men following her every move. It was now Yeung's responsibility to follow through with the consequences of breaking the agreement.

When Yeung was 22 years old, his father, the head of the 14k Triad, compelled him to hear the beautiful American opera singer at a gathering of equally corrupt Chinese dignitaries. She liked his attention so much that they became lovers immediately. One afternoon he introduced her to heroin one afternoon while rain poured outside their bedroom window. His using heroin eased boredom, took him away from the stain of being a crime lord's son for a while. For her it became a vehicle to defuse from the stress of performance to ensure her fame.

Then she and Marcel went back to Spain. One month after their departure Yeung's father told him angrily, "You got the songbird pregnant, so I have to fly there to ensure our activities with the drug you hooked her on are not revealed. You will never know the child you fathered. Never!"

As Yeung sat before Old Man with these memories, he wished he had never been conceived. Being nonexistent meant never loving Renee and fathering a firstborn.

"You do know I have a granddaughter I'll never meet?" he finally said to Old Man. "I ask you to help me not to take Renee back to China. I never wanted her dead for what I did in the past."

"Stop the nonsense, Yeung," Old Man snapped. "You have two pure blood Chinese sons in China. They are legitimate because of your marriage to a Chinese woman. You are responsible for Renee's impending death because of your stupid actions years ago. She has signed her own death warrant by defying the agreement made. I do not feel sorry for the blood that will flow because of these actions."

"Then kill me in her place," Yeung said slowly. "To quench your desire for such things." Old Man's face hardened as glass.

"I wish I could kill you," he said evenly, "because you're a disgrace to your father's memory. However, you're going to see this situation through because you're a coward who fears what we can do to you and your family. Do we have an understanding?" Biting back on his rage, Yeung knew his hands were forever tied to a corruption he had to feed and obey for his Chinese family's sake. Hating himself he nodded agreeably towards Old Man.

"That's better," Old Man said, satisfied at inflicting pain. "Renee has a new boyfriend she met at her last performance. This boyfriend has an assistant who was followed after he left the opera house last night. He is in an abandoned library being watched by our men right now. In Renee's hotel suite we've set up access to her phone conversations, and we have a man inside the hotel to strike when ready. "

"What do you mean by that?"

"She can have her fun with the new boyfriend but when that man is out of her sight, it is the hope that she can be taken there or near the hotel without notice. You would only worry about the trip back to Hong Kong with her. Then we can work on disposing the boyfriend and his associate, whoever he is, to clean things up. Renee's assistant, that annoying Andrea, will be spared because she'll be persuaded to not overstep her boundaries with us. "

"You leave David and his family out of this. My granddaughter is a young child. I also want your guarantee you will not hurt my Chinese wife and sons." Old Man saw the angry pleading in Yeung's eyes.

"Hmm, I know what it is like to have sons," he replied. "I'll take your begging under consideration." _You better if you know what's good for you,_ Yeung thought.

"You told me Pang is already here in New York to oversee important matters to ensure the kidnapping goes well," he said. Pang was Yeung's father's right hand man whose conscience never kept him awake at night with memories of all he destroyed and killed.

"He's on watch at that library I spoke about. Now the driver who brought you will wire you with communication between you, me and Pang. Time to go, Yeung. Time to be the man you should be." Yeung pulled his gloves back on as he stood to leave. _I'll play along with this game_, he thought, _but Renee and my son's future will be spared somehow. I've got to buy time to work out a plan._

"I wish to leave you a thought," he said before exiting. "If there is a God, I hope your side of hell is colder than mine and far away from me." Old Man's laughter sounded at his back.


	3. Chapter 3

After Renee drew her suite's shades, Reese checked into the suite Finch reserved for him. The immense size contained a full length couch, a luxurious recliner, large bedroom and granite bar. After skimming the room service menu's exorbitant prices, he collapsed onto the couch in a T shirt and jeans. His mind went back to his apartment earlier in the day before Finch contacted him about Renee.

He spent most of the day grieving Joss. Since the days edged closer to the first anniversary of her death, he dreamed more often about her. Dreams so real he woke up thinking she was there with him. Dreams of her natural beauty; her amazing smile; and even those bangs of hair she always trimmed evenly. He still heard her voice admonishing gifted candor. They were happy dreams, and for these he was thankful. That morning after making coffee the painful lump of grief staggered him as he realized the memory of her dying in his arms would never dim; instead it would loom brighter whenever her death's anniversary swung around yearly. _Someday Joss, we'll be together again for eternity._ This daily hope kept him somehow moving on through these dark days.

And now this new woman named Renee. Once she stepped onto the stage that evening, her beauty, her mystery, and those eyes enticed him to fall into an attractive snare.

At 4:00 a.m. Finch had news. Reese awoke groggily, finding he was still on the suite's couch instead of the comfortable bed.

"Mr. Reese, I finally cracked the encryption. It was an unusual graphic object embedded within layers of code."

"Tell me what you found out," Reese said wearily. "I think I was dreaming about something pleasant."

"Renee has not been receiving full payments for her appearances and recordings since she gave birth to David years ago. Three quarters of every payment has been siphoned into an offshore account near Shanghai, China. There is no bank insignia; no bank name; just an account number with pages of listed transactions."

"This blackmail connects her and Marcel to criminal activity. Do you have an image of that object you found to send to my phone?"

"Yes, here it is." _Where have I seen this before?_ Reese asked himself as he viewed the image Finch sent. As an operative he became familiar with symbols and markings of gangs and terrorist groups. Best described the stark image resembled a half-closed letter "P" with its leg curled underneath. Cutting into the left side of the "P" was a curved marking resembling a poorly formed "C". Reese's mind took apart the image to form what he thought it represented. "Finch, can you snip this image to rotate it 90 degrees? Then send it back to me?"

"Don't know where this is leading, but let me try." While Finch worked Reese dressed, worried more than ever about Renee's situation. Moments passed before Finch said, "Here it is. Now what do you think?" Reese's hunch was right about the representation.

"It's a Chinese Triad tattoo upside down," he said. "Renee's in a situation with very dangerous people that probably started with her presence in Hong Kong. I think those dignitaries she sang for included more crime lords than opera patrons. If I can I'm going to speak to her before this planned breakfast, and I'm going to reveal who I am. Her safety is paramount now."

"I agree," Finch said. "Do you want me to have Fusco on standby?" The familiar sound of Reese loading his gun filtered into his ears.

"Have Fusco when he arrives at the station to find out if there's a Chinese Triad branch that has flashed that tattoo in the past and present during police involvement. If there are Triads hiding about in this hotel I'm going to find them. "

After Reese ensured nothing was amiss on the second floor, he went downstairs to see staff preparing the hotel for another long day of guests. Outside he found nothing unusual so he went back into the hotel's lobby to have a cup of made coffee. As he skimmed the newspaper he kept looking at his watch, hoping time crawled faster. He wanted to call Renee as soon as possible to meet him downstairs. As he dwelt upon her possible reaction to the truth, he saw an Asian man in a black suit come into the lobby via the stairs by the elevator. Pulling up the newspaper Reese covered his view. After quickly glancing around, the Asian man walked by Reese to enter the hotel's bar. Reese recognized him as the doorman from the previous night whose features bore Chinese bloodlines. Cautiously he moved from his place in the lobby towards the elevator. The time was now 7:15 a.m. Dialing Renee's number, he felt relieved to hear her answer after the first ring.

"John, has something come up to delay our meeting?" she asked, with nervous cheeriness.

"No, I'm hoping you can come down earlier to the lobby to meet me."

"Oh, I'm close to being ready. Give me ten more minutes; you'll see me step off the elevator."

"That's great, looking forward to seeing you." The nervousness he had the previous night when he first met her reappeared. _You're not a teenager meeting a first date_, he thought. _After what I tell her, I'll be lucky if I can convince her to stay close to me. _

Finch rang Fusco around 7:30 a.m., informing him, "I just sent you an image of a Chinese Triad tattoo. Reese wants to see if your department has had individuals come through with this marking in the past and present. We're working quickly to protect a person of importance." Fusco peered closely at the image in Finch's email before answering, "You want to know which Triad branch this tattoo belongs to? It's one I've seen three times in my career. It's so strange I've never forgotten it."

"Then tell me which branch as the suspense is killing me."

"It belongs to the 14KTriad from Hong Kong. Four months ago the leader of the New York Chinatown's branch died of so-called natural causes, with his spot taken over by an individual named Kwan Lo, AKA Old Man. If he isn't killed, he'll probably be dead from natural causes based on his name. "

"Do you know of any other recent activity?"

"No, I haven't heard of recent homicides or other crimes connected to them, but that doesn't mean they haven't happened. This branch's code is very strict about covering up crimes. We were lucky to find out about the former leader's death." Swallowing hard, Finch realized more the seriousness of Renee's situation.

"Send me what you can anything about Old Man and any 14KTriad members from your database," he said. "Stay connected as Mr. Reese might need your assistance."

"If I'm called to Chinatown, I want backup. I'd like to call Shaw, too."

"Don't call her just yet. I'll contact you as soon as I find out how Mr. Reese is handling things at this person's hotel."

As she promised Renee stepped out of the elevator, smiling when she saw Reese right away. Without heavy makeup she looked younger; in a long sleeved blouse and jeans, she presented a petite, slender appearance. Her brunette hair glistened in the hotel's light.

"Would you mind if we talked at the other side of the lobby in private?" he asked. "This is urgent."

"What's wrong?" she asked pensively. Rather than answering, he led her gently by the arm to a corner by a window overlooking the busy street.

"If you're going to board that plane alive to Hawaii," he said firmly, "you've got to trust me."

"What are you talking about?" she cried, her eyes flashing alarm.

"I protect people. I've found out enough to know you're in trouble with the Chinese Triad." At the mention of the Triad, she rubbed her left arm with fear increasing her breath.

"How dare you invade my privacy!" she said angrily. "I want you to leave me alone, and don't even think of stopping me from what I need to do!"

"Renee, I'm serious. What do you need to do? Please don't be afraid of me." His calm words sounded sincerely. Looking directly at him, she caught a cleansing breath before saying, "You can't help me out of this mess. I've got to get to Hawaii with Andrea on my own terms. She only knows a part of my story. I want to be with my son! I know they're after me!"

Finch, who was listening, checked his email to see if Fusco had sent any information, but not yet.

"Stay with me today," Reese said. "I can deal with these people."

"I'm sorry John, if that's your real name. Let me go." Her eyes welled with tears. "You wouldn't like me if I told you the truth anyway." By this time people begin filling the lobby. Before he could stop her, she brushed quickly past him, heading for the elevator where she entered it with other guests. He made his way through a crowd of guests hoping to get to her, but the elevator closed for its descent up.

"Finch, she and I have gotten the first argument of the relationship out of the way. There's a man here I'm convinced is with the Triad. I'm going after her before he gets to her."

"She's going to get herself killed!" Finch cried. "She's not thinking!"

Reese then saw the Chinese man going to the stairs to begin his own way up. "The enemy is now right behind her, "Reese said. "Hold on while I deal with him." Just before the Chinese man made the second flight of stairs Reese surprised him from behind. After one minute of hand to hand combat, Reese's foe's leg aimed for Reese's chest. Grabbing the leg Reese pulled the man on his back down the stairs with yelps of pain echoing in the stairwell. Once the two men reached the basement Reese loosed the man into an empty area. The man curled up in pain with Cantonese obscenities spewing from his lips. With his gun's barrel pointed at the man's head, Reese said, "You know how this plays out – I kill you after you tell everything, but today, you tell all and you'll live."

Sitting up painfully, the man stated, "I didn't realize you were a snake in the grass waiting to strike. If you don't kill me, he will."

"Then you better tell me who 'he' is because I'm in a hurry. You can live long enough for a hopeful escape. "

Minutes later Reese burst out the door from the basement onto the busy street. "Finch, Renee is to be kidnapped back to Hong Kong by Yeung Lin, her son's biological father, who moonlights as a judge on the side. Renee wasn't supposed to retire early from the stage. "Finch's nerves became even more rattled.

"Renee just called a number two minutes ago located two blocks east of the hotel," he said. "She's meeting a contact to pay cash for alternate airfare promised to her and Andrea. She told him she'll be on foot. The address I see linked to the call is 1014 49th Street." Reese quickly turned around to begin pursuit.

"Fusco has been alerted – the tattoo is with the 14K Triad," Finch continued. "I asked him for information on the Triad's contacts in Chinatown, but now I'll have him go to you. I've also contacted Shaw on the other side of the city to get to you as well. "

"Renee must have arranged for a flight away from JFK to put them off her trail. Hope for the best as I try to catch up with her." While he darted through the crowd hoping to see her, Finch began querying his system for background on Judge Yeung Lin in Hong Kong. Once he found the information a portion of it stood out from everything else. "Who would have known you'd be walking on the dark side of life?" he asked himself.

As Renee walked hurriedly towards her meeting with the contact, panic overwhelmed her. How did John know about her trouble? Looking over her shoulder, she did not see him but that did not mean he wasn't around. She could not risk trusting anyone except herself now. Yanking out her phone she called Andrea only to get her voicemail. "Andrea, I hope you're not at a cosmetics counter wanting to buy a new look…I'm on the way to the location I told you about. I'll call you after I'm through." After turning off her phone she began running. _I know I'm pushing the envelope to get out of New York alive_, she thought. _But it's the only way I know how for this moment. _


	4. Chapter 4

Reese thought he had seen her in one part of the crowd but the woman was someone else. His nerves were now on edge. If the Triad was following her closely then this contact of hers had to be on their radar, too.

Renee reached the abandoned warehouse at 1014 49th Street out of breath as she clutched her wallet to her chest. Making her way down the alley by the warehouse she entered through a door into the empty, darkened building. Her heart pounded in her ears as she moved forward to find her contact. He had said he would be in a cubicle at the end of the hallway, so she strained her ears to hear any human movement. Just as she came near the cubicle, she stifled a scream upon seeing a stream of blood leaking from the cubicle's entryway. Creeping forward she saw her contact face down in a pool of blood. As her mind absorbed the horrible sight, she did not hear the oncoming danger behind her. A male arm wrapped itself around her neck, pulling her along while she struggled desperately to breathe. The man pushed her against the wall; to her horror she saw and felt a long knife slash her left arm from the shoulder down to the wrist. As she screamed in pain, she then saw Triad tattoos layered on his bare arms along with the hate in his eyes. The will to live emerged suddenly in her. Bringing up her right knee she thrust it up into his groin. The man fell backwards gasping, and she ran down the hallway towards the door to exit. He got up to follow her. She was now out in the alley just running to get away.

A gunshot rang out, and the Triad fell hard upon the ground dead. Reese had just reached the alley's entry when he saw Renee burst out of the door with the Triad in pursuit.

"Renee!" he shouted as he ran towards her. Stumbling towards a dumpster, she collapsed by its side with blood dribbling from her arm. Just when he reached her, a long black sedan appeared suddenly at the opposite end of the alley with gunshots pouring out from the windows. While bullets splintered off the dumpster's lid, Reese covered her body with his. He heard the car inch forward to a stop. Looking around the dumpster's side, he saw two Triads exit coming towards them. Revealing himself he shot both of them, then blew out the sedan's headlights. The sedan suddenly threw itself into reverse to move back into the entryway to the alley.

The driver of the sedan exclaimed to Yeung who was in the back seat nervously fingering a gun, "This guy is a piece of work!"

"He's probably a former operative or former military," observed Yeung. "He could have immobilized us with gunshots, but I bet he's protecting Renee behind that dumpster. I'm going to have to check in with Pang to see how he's doing with this guy's associate in that library." _Buy time for Renee's sake,_ his mind kept repeating. _She's the mother of your firstborn son._

With this reprieve in the action Reese tore open Renee's sleeve to see how badly she was hurt. He paused as his eyes took in what was on her arm. A small tattoo of a spider with a red spot on its back posed menacingly underneath the crease of her forearm. Scars of needle tracks from the past ran down from the tattoo. Looking up at him she said sadly, "Now you know..I was a drug addict. That tattoo appeared during a trip." Instead of condemnation she saw his compassion. He now knew why she wore long sleeves and stroked her arm, a gesture of painful memories.

"I told you I would help you," he said quietly as he tore away the fabric of her sleeve to wrap around her wound. Taking her right hand he pressed it against the area where the most bleeding occurred. "Keep the pressure on it. I believe I'm going to be busy again with these men." He spoke into his earpiece. "Finch, she's been injured, and she needs medical care ASAP. I've done what I can to curb the bleeding." He heard no reply. "Finch, are you there?"

"John, they're here with me," Finch said hoarsely. "They've tranquilized Bear, and the leader has a knife against my Adam's apple." He had just finished accessing the data on Yeung when he saw four black suited men suddenly appear in his sight. Bear leapt to his feet barking furiously. In horror Finch saw one of the four shoot a gun at the dog. Yelping in pain, Bear slid across the floor with a tranquilizer dart in his back right thigh. Down on the floor he struggled to get up but the dart rendered him motionless. Pang, the most senior Triad of the group, pushed Finch up against the wall with a long knife against his throat. Leaning towards Finch, he spoke loudly in front of Finch's earpiece to Reese, "I heard you tell this man the American songbird is hurt. The man in the sedan is my boss Yeung Lin. I took pity on your dog since he's a beautiful creature. You have an interesting setup here."

Yeung's voice suddenly broke into the conversation, "She's been hurt? A hit was not ordered!"

Reese's blood ran cold as he replied angrily, "If that dead man isn't one of your men, you've got a problem. She needs medical attention!" Glancing at Renee he saw that the bleeding was gradually subsiding, but she was trying to not cry in pain.

"Then give yourself up, and I promise she'll get medical care. You and she come with me where a doctor can visit, and we'll discuss what happens next." While his hands shook in fear, Yeung's voice tried to sound authoritative.

"John, just save yourself," Renee said weakly. "He's a liar. He'll make sure we're dead anyway."

"I don't run, Renee," Reese answered evenly. "Yeung, I'm going to step out in front with my gun in surrender. " He did as he promised. The sedan moved towards them to stop in front of Reese.

"Load these three dead men in the trunk," Yeung ordered the driver. "Before you dispose of the one who hurt Renee, find out what gang he belonged to." The driver exited the vehicle to carry out the order. Yeung got out of the car to stand before Reese with his gun pointed at his chest. Reese dwarfed him in height, and this made Yeung more nervous. "Give me your gun unloaded, and your phone along with everything of hers. Then place her in the front seat. You're in the back with me." After unloading his gun, Reese handed it over along with his phone. Renee's wallet also fell into Yeung's hands.

"I'm going to pick her up to get her into the car," Reese said as he noticed Yeung shaking. As he picked up Renee he felt her lightness; he could not believe a big singing voice coming from her small body. Renee turned away her face when she saw Yeung. To him she was still beautiful; his heart turned over in love for her while she felt hatred. After placing her gently into the front seat, Reese fastened her seat belt. "I'm so scared," she whispered. "They'll find Andrea, and God knows what they'll do to her." His hand rested upon her shoulder while his eyes stared determinedly into hers.

"I'm going to do everything to save us and Andrea," he promised. Removing his hand from her shoulder, he climbed into the back seat beside Yeung. The windows were heavily tinted. The driver had finished loading the three dead bodies into the trunk; he got in to start the car.

As the car began exiting the alley, Yeung said, "Pang has contacted the doctor we've had to use for other situations. He'll be there to look after Renee." Reese said nothing; his mind worked on possible solutions to get him, Finch, Bear, Renee, and Andrea out of the present mess. To his chagrin, Yeung began speaking to Renee like she cared for the conversation.

"Renee, I didn't order anyone to hurt you." No reply from her. "This isn't easy for me to take you away to Hong Kong, and away from your new male interest." At that statement, Renee snapped angrily, "Leave John out of this! He saved me from bleeding to death! Why don't you just admit who is going to take care of my sudden demise in China?" She gasped as she bent over in pain. Leaning forward Reese saw the blood flow had stopped. She whispered, "It burns and throbs."

"I know…this doctor they've hired better do his job to heal rather than harm," he said.

"I'm really sorry I didn't believe you at the hotel."

"Oh, I see you two have really fallen for each other," Yeung said bitterly. After Renee left China years ago pregnant with his child, a marriage was quickly arranged between him and a Chinese girl from a respected family. He never loved her but he did produce two sons who he loved deeply. He had been faithful to the marriage but he followed Renee's life secretly on the internet. When he first saw a photo of David he saw the child inherited the best features from both of them. Then his granddaughter, beautiful Cami, came into the world, who he would never meet. The one photo he found on the internet focused on David holding her with his lovely wife beside them.

Reese leaned back into the seat observing Yeung curiously, especially his nervousness and shakiness. Yeung was also articulate. His demeanor indicated a successful career camouflaging his role as a Triad leader. Reese also wondered if the members of Yeung's Triad ever discussed need for a stronger leader. He heard of Triad leaders being executed to install new ruthless ones.

Yeung's gun rested on his left thigh. Upon seeing Reese eye it he pulled it up as a threat.

"Don't worry," Reese said, his eyes staring straight into Yeung's. "I'm not going to try anything. Her care is important to me."

"I can't blame you for falling for her. I'm sure she learned her charm to woo men as part of her opera star status. I was 22 years old when I met her. If you think her voice is stunning now, you should have heard her years ago. "

"Renee retired early from the stage to be with your son and his family. You bled her income dry for years, wasn't that enough?"

"Inflation along with the bad economy hampers the drug trade. I'll never see my son and his family in person." Yeung said sadly. "My father authored the agreement Renee and Joseph Marcel signed. Now Renee has stubbornly stepped away from our shadow. Only now does she understand she should have not even tried."

His gun pointed at Reese's chest. "I don't know if you're going to be alive after today to still love her. When you are dealing with criminals like us, there are no guarantees."

Reese smiled slightly. "Believe me, I'll take my chances." Renee was resting her head against the passenger's side window breathing softly with her eyes closed.

"You're tough, but when you meet my men, I think you and your friend will realize chances really don't exist." Reese said nothing as the car continued its journey towards its destination.

Finch sweated while he, Pang and the other men awaited the doctor's arrival in an abandoned restaurant. The smell of river water permeated Finch's nostrils. After the call to Reese ended, he was blindfolded to be driven to this place where elaborate tables and chairs once served the public. The petite, Chinese doctor finally entered what Finch considered as the once main dining room with medical bag bulging. He said to Pang, "Whoever sliced her left arm sent a message. You told me she used heroin supplied by Yeung through that arm. Perhaps another Triad gang wants to kidnap her back to China for their gain." Pang chuckled while he looked at Finch pinned against the wall by one of his men with a knife against his heart. "We're stronger," he said defiantly, "because the 14K Triad has ruled many years without compromise."

Finch swallowed, thinking, _If I were you, I'd pray to the god you worship for protection, because you're about to meet Mr. Reese._


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Shaw got to the warehouse, police cars surrounded the building with the crime scene taped off. She now saw a gurney wheeling a body from the building. To avoid being seen she crossed the street to observe. Tapping her earpiece to get Finch she only heard silence. Trying to get hold of Reese had the same result. Suddenly a young blonde woman came running up to the scene screaming, "Renee! Renee!" A police officer took her aside talking to her; Shaw strained her ears to hear bits of the conversation. Rather than wait for Fusco she left for the library to find out why Finch was not answering.

Ten minutes after Shaw left Fusco arrived finding the blonde woman sobbing while an officer took notes. Flashing his badge he introduced himself to them.

"Who called this in?" he asked coolly. Finch had pulled him away to help Reese; instead he now saw a crime scene and no Shaw in sight.

"A passerby heard multiple gunshots," answered the officer. "He kept out of harm's way to call 911, but didn't hang around. The coroner just picked up a dead Caucasian male found in the building with his throat slit. There's blood in the alley along with other debris, but no other victims found. This lady here has an interesting story you should hear. "

Turning to the blonde woman Fusco asked, "Your name is?" Andrea wiped away her tears before answering. After listening to Renee's voicemail about meeting the contact, she on the spur of the moment decided to come to the location finding mayhem with a coroner's van loading a dead body.

"I'm Andrea Lawson, assistant to Renee Montrose. She was to meet a contact here to pay for airfare. Now she's probably dead!"

"Who is Renee Montrose? This is a strange place to purchase airfare."

"She's an opera singer whose last performance was last night because she decided to live with her son's family. She had to arrange alternate airfare because…" She choked up momentarily, then continued, "...she's been blackmailed by the Chinese Triad in Hong Kong for years. Her son's father is the son of one of their leaders. She decided to break free from them. We were booked on a flight out of JFK; then she decided to arrange a charter flight to throw off any of them following us."

"Her plans have come apart at the seams, "Fusco said tersely. "It is difficult to outsmart any Triad members." The day was unraveling to be the worst of the week, with the Triad angle complicating matters. "When was the last time you saw Renee?"

"This morning, before she was to meet her date for breakfast."

"Did she ever mention names associated with the Triad? And do you happen to have a photo of her?"

"No names ever; I was just given scant information over the years." She pulled out her phone. "Here's a photo of her from last night with the date she was to meet for breakfast this morning at our hotel." Holding the phone in front of Fusco he saw Reese in a black silk suit smiling at a beautiful woman in a lovely pink gown. This was the first time he saw Reese really smile since Joss' death. He marveled at how Reese bore the strength to carry through these dark days.

"What's really strange," Andrea said, "is that they were to meet at 8:00 a.m. She left me a voicemail near that time stating she was coming here. I got the voicemail shortly after she left it; decided to come here just in case she needed me. Maybe her date didn't show up, which would have been a shame."

"Why?"

"Their chemistry was off the charts. He's gorgeous. You could tell how he was taken with her by looking at his eyes." _It's good he's feeling something_, Fusco thought. _These past months have been hell for all of us. _

"I think it best to have an officer escort you back to your hotel where you need to stay until we find Renee. I'll have officers post watch over you."

Andrea's eyes overflowed with anxiety. "You've got to find her alive!" she cried. "Not only for my sake, but for her son's as well!"

"I'll get the manpower," Fusco said as consolingly as possible. "We'll move quickly, and I'll keep in contact with you. You have my word." He really needed Shaw to show up to form a plan.

"You better," Andrea said firmly, "since I'm already worried sick." Reluctantly she followed the officer Fusco assigned to take her back to the hotel. Then he entered the crime scene wondering if there would be any evidence to help him figure out what trouble Reese and this Renee got into. He dialed Finch's number, getting an out of service message. Ringing Reese's number produced the same result. "Damn, this is bad," he muttered to himself. "No Shaw and now this."

Shaw entered the library to find Bear whimpering on his bed with the tranquilizer dart still lodged in his thigh. After removing the dart gently, he licked her hand in gratefulness. "It's OK, boy," she assured him while bringing his water bowl to him. He drank greedily; then quietly sat looking at her. She saw Finch's computer screen open with Yeung Lin's information, not knowing what to make of it. Photos of a beautiful woman, an older man, and a younger man of Asian American descent hung on the window. Then she saw Finch's broken tea cup on the floor. Moving quickly she fitted Bear with his ballistic vest. Going into the room where Reese stored firearms and other firepower she began loading a duffel bag with enough to take care of business. She grabbed two communicators.

Standing beside Bear she dialed Fusco's number. Answering he demanded, "Where are you?"

"I'm at the boss' place," she said. "He's not here, and he and Reese's communications are dead. I was at the warehouse before you seeing it was surrounded by cops. I made the decision to come back here to see what might have happened. When you arrived did you see that blonde woman? Before I left she was screaming the name of Renee."

"Yeah, her name is Andrea; she's the assistant of the woman Reese is protecting, an opera singer named Renee Montrose. Andrea told me the story of Chinese Triads from Hong Kong blackmailing Renee. Renee decided to take matters in her own hands to arrange a getaway that ended up with her contact dead. Now Reese and her are both gone. He probably followed her here for a gunfight. Blood is in the alley along with glass debris from what looks like headlights."

"The Chinese Triad and an opera singer?" Shaw mused. "This is an interesting change of venue."

"Tire tracks lead out from the alley. Reese and she might have been forced to take a road trip."

"The computer here has information downloaded on a Yeung Lin from Hong Kong."

"Before I came here I was researching 14K Triads in Chinatown for Harold. I identified a tattoo for him as being with this Triad. This Yeung Lin is most likely the Hong Kong leader."

"Whoever abducted Finch had Bear shot with a tranquilizer dart. I'm going to kill the sorry ass that did this to him." Bear barked approval at her statement.

"I hope you have an arsenal for both of us. The American leader of the 14K Triad is 'Old Man'. I have a couple of addresses to flush out in Chinatown. Andrea is under police protection at their hotel."

"Hopefully she'll stay put. Pick us up at the corner of 39th Street."

"Are you bringing Bear along?"

"He's got a ballistic vest on, and I'm not leaving him alone after what he's been through, Lionel."

"OK, OK, I'm on my way. And we're getting backup when I say so." After ringing off Shaw hooked a leash onto Bear's collar. Hoisting the weapons bag over her shoulder, she said to him, "Let's go ring in a Chinese New Year." Bear gladly followed.


	6. Chapter 6

When Yeung, Reese and Renee entered the abandoned restaurant, Finch's eyes communicated well the distress he felt. Yeung pushed Reese into place beside him. As the Chinese doctor took Renee by her good arm, she resisted.

"Renee!" Yeung snapped. "He's going to help you. Pang will watch to ensure that you're getting the care you need. Now go with him." With a sad glance at Reese she followed the doctor and Pang into a side room. Taking a huge breath, Reese held back on the angry helplessness he felt. Besides Yeung, there were three other Triad members in the room. Options to escape were few.

"Who are you two really?" Yeung asked. "Are you with the CIA? Or are you angels?"

"No, we're not with CIA," Finch replied, somehow finding his voice.

"He's the angel," Reese said, pointing at Finch. "I'm the one who will kill the man responsible for hurting our dog." His comment generated snickers among Yeung's men, but ceased when Yeung glared at them.

"I'd like to ask why you, Mr. Lin, are walking on this dark side of life," Finch said. "You're a prominent family law judge in China who has arranged adoptions for unwanted children with loving families. You've been charitable with your money for children." Reese's mouth dropped in shock at Finch's disclosure while Yeung became nervous. Before answering, his men watched his fidgetiness.

"I'm hoping two good deeds cover my sins in the end. That is all I'm going to say."

The car's driver suddenly appeared. "The dead man in the alley was from the Wo Sing Wo gang," he reported. "I'm on my way to dump the bodies."

"Then get it over with," Yeung said wearily. "After that, return the car to you know who, and stay there with him. I don't have time to figure out why this gang member interfered with our business."

"Why not?" Reese asked. "What if someone in your organization had something to do with him hurting Renee?"

"You mean me being double crossed? No time for this argument because you two have become a problem we need to rid ourselves of before tonight. Two Americans who couldn't mind their own business." Turning to two of his men he spoke an order in Cantonese. Finch and Reese found themselves quickly handcuffed behind their backs to be guided at gunpoint towards the empty kitchen. They were pushed into the nonfunctional walk-in freezer at the back of the kitchen. As the door clicked locked, darkness enveloped them. Reese's eyes acclimated themselves enough to see the outline of Finch's form.

"Mr. Reese, any ideas on how we're going to save ourselves and Renee would be appreciated," Finch said. "They know about the library because they followed me, and Bear's been hurt."

"I'm hoping Shaw took initiative to go to the library when she realized communications were cut off with us so she'd find him in need of help. If she did, would your computer be open for viewing?"

"Yes, Yeung's photo and background were still up when these thugs kidnapped me. Fusco was researching Chinatown addresses for Old Man, America's 14K Triad contact."

"Then Shaw and him would be looking for us with what clues they have, but here's the deal with Yeung. He's too nervous. He can't even handle a gun well. He's giving his men a poor impression as a leader. I believe he wants Renee to live because he still loves her for being the mother of his firstborn." Finch found shelves to lean against; in the darkness Reese saw him shaking his head.

"Do you think he'd even get time to carry out plans to save her?" he asked. "Poor leadership gets people executed in their world."

"And maybe that's the plan," Reese said quietly. "Risking his life in place of hers, so he can save her, his son and his family, and hopefully Andrea. And I think Pang, his right hand man, resents him so much that he would double cross to become Yeung's replacement."

"It's a good thing we don't have any other pressing engagements today."

"Let me think, Finch. I've given my word to Renee about securing her safety. You have my word as well for yourself and Bear." Finch did not reply.

After the doctor finished suturing Renee's arm, he placed it into a sling. Renee bit her lip against the pain. Pang stood nearby watching her with hardened gleams in his eyes. Closing his bag, the doctor held out his hand for payment. After Pang gave him fresh bills he let himself out. To Renee's chagrin Pang came to stand near her, too close for comfort. In his right hand he held handcuffs. Suddenly he grabbed her right arm, forcing it down onto the table she sat at. Keeping it pinned down, he said huskily," You act like I don't exist, but I do."

"That's because I was hoping you were dead," she spat. Pang remembered how he had fallen for her beauty like Yeung, but how she repulsed him for Yeung. It was pleasurable to give Yeung heroin to get her addicted. Despite his money gained by drug trafficking and prostitution, he was not selected to be leader of the Triad. The leadership went to weakling Yeung, a weakling who sired a son by an American. His free hand laid itself against Renee's cheek. "Stay away from me!" she cried fearfully.

"When you get to Hong Kong," he threatened, "I'll have my way with you, and I'll ensure Yeung will never know." His hand quickly removed itself when he heard the room's door open. Yeung entered looking puzzled at Pang's proximity to Renee. "What's going on?" he asked as he saw Renee's face turned away.

"She's upset about Hong Kong of course," Pang explained. Taking Renee's right hand he handcuffed it to her chair. "When are we going to kill the two Americans?"

"Soon enough. They're in the walk-in freezer."

"We need to get rid of them; not have them sitting around."

"I'll give the orders about them soon," Yeung said firmly. He grew up with Pang always wanting to be his father's favorite. When Pang botched a key hit job overseas, his distrust of him deepened. He was not stupid; to live he watched his back constantly.

"I want to speak to Renee alone," he said. "Stay away from the Americans. Keep watch with the others." They glared at one another until Pang sighed and left. Yeung knelt down by her, saying quietly, "Please look at me, Renee." After she did so reluctantly, he pulled out a key to initiate the next phase of his plan to keep her alive.

With Shaw in the front and Bear in the back seat, Fusco parked the car across the street from the first address he had on Old Man. He could hardly read the Open sign since it was posted on a very dirty window.

"How much do you want to bet they didn't pass their last health inspection?" he asked. Reaching into the duffel bag Shaw pulled out two pistols, handing one to Fusco.

"Bear's coming with us," she said. Fusco knew better to argue. They entered the restaurant which had few Chinese customers surprised to see two Caucasian customers with a dog in tow. The Chinese waitress looked at Bear's vest before saying, "No dogs allowed unless he's a service dog."

"He is, and we wish to speak to Old Man," Fusco replied while flashing his badge. "Police business." The waitress' smile faded; her hands shook visibly. Looking down she said, "He's not taking visitors today." Shaw sighed in frustration. Before Fusco said anything else she had pushed past the waitress with Bear walking quickly towards the restaurant's back area. Fusco followed her irritated she took matters into her own hands. A closed door awaited them at the end of the hall along with smells of opium. She wasted no time knocking loudly. Behind the door voices became silent.

The door opened halfway, revealing the young face of a Chinese woman. She was taken aback at the sight of two Americans with a vested dog. Over her shoulder she spoke in Cantonese. A male voice answered and the door opened wide. When Shaw and Fusco entered the room they saw an older Chinese man seated with his eyes twinkling in amusement as he viewed the three visitors. Shaw noted the knife scar on his face.

"Are you the individual called 'Old Man'?" Fusco asked showing his badge. "You have a unique air freshener."

Old Man smiled calmly at the humor of the opium smell. "I am. Why are you here?" After addressing the young woman, looking no older than 25 years, she came to him to rest her hands upon his shoulders. Upon seeing this perverted servitude, Shaw felt sickened.

"We need information about a Hong Kong individual named Yeung Lin," Fusco said. "We believe he's involved with the disappearance of an opera singer here in New York named Renee Montrose. We want to know if you've been contacted by Lin." Old Man had perfected lying without flinching facial muscles. "I do know Yeung, but he has not contacted me which is disappointing."

"We're wasting our time," Shaw interjected. "He's not going to admit the obvious that he's been in contact with him. Maybe Bear should chew that nasty scar off his face." Bear bared his fangs with a guttural growl. The young woman stepped back in fear while Old Man's eyes registered a smidgen of the same emotion.

"I've told you Yeung hasn't contacted me," he said. "I don't know if he's here to do anything in this city. If you continue to harass me I'll call my attorney." Fusco shook his head while pulling out his phone, pretending to see if he had messages. He smiled as he successfully cloned Old Man's phone with his.

"Let's go," he said to Shaw.

"Please close the door behind you," Old Man said firmly. Now the young woman was sitting on his lap. Shaw deliberately shut the door hard.

On their way out of the restaurant Fusco said, "Got his phone cloned. He's probably on his phone right now telling someone to follow us. I hope you understand Cantonese. "

"Enough to piece things together," Shaw answered. Back in the car they caught the call from Old Man to a withheld number. Old Man began speaking in English. "Two cops with a dog just visited asking about Montrose and Yeung. How did they get a lead on me? I'm already upset about the botched attack on Montrose at that warehouse."

Pang's voice came through. He was standing outside the restaurant on a pier. Old Man had approached him that year to take Yeung's place of leader. Renee's early retirement hastened the process.

"I don't know, "he replied. "That dog might be the one tranquilized at the place where we got the first American. I can't figure out how these Americans know about us."

Then Old Man began speaking in Cantonese; Shaw listened carefully. So far the only English words in his orders to Pang included Montrose, Yeung, the two Americans, Andrea, and David. Shaw and Fusco looked at each other. More Cantonese followed with Old Man mentioning "horse". Pang laughed; by the sound of his voice he was looking forward to carrying out his next orders. Old Man snapped at him and the call suddenly ended.

""This is what I heard," Shaw said. "Old Man says a shipment of heroin is to be delivered and carried to Hong Kong tonight without Yeung. He, Montrose, and the 'two Americans' who have to be Reese and Fitch are going to die via a heavy dose of heroin. Before that happens…" she paused before continuing. "This Pang said he is going to have his way with Montrose before she dies."

Fusco's heart sank as he realized how worse the situation had become.

"Old Man decided if I heard correctly, "Shaw continued, "that David and Andrea were to live. Who is David?"

"Andrea didn't mention a name, but I believe he's Montrose's son," Fusco said. "Was there anything said about how the heroin was to be delivered?"

"This is the glimmer of hope. The heroin is to be loaded into a food delivery truck in an hour in the alley behind the restaurant."

"Then we'll pull the plan together to intercept it with you doing what you do best."


	7. Chapter 7

With weapons ready on her person Shaw waited in a side corner out of sight by the alley. Fusco parked the car not farther down the street with a good view of where the delivery truck would exit. Minutes ticked by slowly until the truck appeared at the restaurant's back door honking. Three men came out with five large rice sacks to load. When they disappeared back into the restaurant, the driver exited the truck. Just as he was about to pull down the door to the truck's back, Shaw was on him. Like a constrictor, her arm wrapped around his throat with her other hand holding a gun to his temple.

"We can do this easily," she said softly. "Do you understand English?" He nodded yes. "You are not much use to me being dead. You're going to drive where you're headed." His face turned blue. After getting him up into the back of the truck she pulled down the door. Once she released her grip he fell backwards gasping for air.

"Get moving," Shaw ordered. He scrambled into the driver's seat with her gun at the back of his head; communicator in her other hand. Soon Fusco saw the truck exit the alley, and began following it along with traffic flow. Within a half mile Fusco looked into his rear view mirror to see a black car following him.

"Hey Shaw," he said into his communicator. "Black sedan following me with its headlights gone. Told you we'd be followed. What do we do now?"

"Keep driving calmly," she replied. "We're taking this plan one step at a time."

"Great," Fusco said under his breath before becoming silent. After what seemed miles, the truck turned onto a one-way street along the water. At the street's end Shaw saw an abandoned seafood restaurant with a pier from years past.

"Stop the truck," she ordered tersely. After the driver did so, Shaw contacted Fusco. "How far are you from us?"

"I just made the turn to see you not far away. That sedan isn't behind me."

"Oh, they're behind you waiting to move. Stay put, keep the engine running with gun close, and get your department's back-up close and ready. After ending the conversation abruptly, she said to the driver, "You're only to drive as close as I say. Understand?" He nodded before proceeding slowly towards the back of the restaurant where a car was parked.

"Stop the truck; put it into park and turn off the engine," she said. After doing so she pulled him from the seat, pinning him to the floor.

"Why are you delivering rice to a closed restaurant?" she demanded with her gun resting on his forehead.

"Not rice, not rice," he blubbered.

"I want to hear what it is. If you cooperate, it'll be easier to deal with cops."

"Heroin," he gasped. "Enough to make any dealer rich."

"Do you know how many Triads are here to take these bags?"

"No, Old Man said to drop and go." The images of Old Man's scar and his lecherous eyes upon the young woman flashed into Shaw's memory.

"Yeah, Old Man," she said bitterly before punching the driver into unconsciousness.

"Don't say a word. I'm setting you free along with the two Americans." Yeung quickly unlocked Renee's handcuff while she watched in shock. He guided her to the walk-in freezer where he unlocked and opened the door revealing Reese and Finch.

"Are you all right?" Reese asked when he saw Renee's sling.

"Yes, I'm just very scared, "she replied.

"Keep as silent as possible," Yeung advised as he unlocked Reese and Finch's handcuffs. Then he gave Reese back his gun along with car keys. "You two along with Renee are to leave in the car outside the building where the kitchen exits. Take her to the hospital two blocks east of here for more care. I'm killing Pang and then myself."

"What will this accomplish?" Renee cried hoarsely.

"I'm tired of living this life and lie," Yeung answered. "I've paid off my men; they'll never bother you and David's family. With me and Pang dead, along with having one of my men execute my New York counterpart, the hold on your life will be severed."

To Reese he said, "I've been double-crossed from the moment I arrived in New York. Pang has always wanted my position; I believe he's responsible for the attack on Renee. My counterpart, I'm sure, has been working with him, too."

"It's just one bad move after another," Finch remarked drily.

Yeung's eyes locked into Renee's wistfully, knowing she'd never understand his sacrifice. "Just go, Renee. You're free. That's all that matters." Then he left for the restaurant's front. Renee watched him while not being convinced he'd kill himself. Reese lightly touched her arm, saying, "We've got to go. He's right about you seeing another doctor." She found herself ushered outside with Finch to the car Yeung arranged for them. After settling her in the front, Reese looked up to see a delivery truck and another car in the near distance. He pressed the car keys into Finch's hand.

Once Fusco had seen movement behind the restaurant he grabbed binoculars to view. He immediately notified Shaw, "Reese and Finch behind the restaurant by a car with a woman in front that has to be Montrose." Leaning over him Bear barked excitedly. Moving quickly to the front of the truck Shaw ripped off the rear view mirror. Holding it against the sun she flashed two quick signals towards Reese.

Upon seeing them Reese said to Finch, "Harold, I think we've gotten help just in time." Finch turned to see what he spoke about. "Drive the car slowly to park it by those dumpsters opposite us," Reese continued. "Then make sure you and Renee duck down for cover. I'm staying to bring Yeung to justice." Finch opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it.

As Finch began driving to where he was ordered, Reese held his hand up for Shaw to see a signal to stay put. She said to Fusco, "Let Reese do what he needs to do. Get ready for a rumble."

When Reese came around the restaurant's side he saw Pang at the far end of the pier with his back turned. He moved to stay out of sight. He heard Yeung calling Pang's name. Pang began walking down the pier until the restaurant obscured Reese's sight. Then Reese moved back up the restaurant's side to see Yeung with a gun against the back of Pang's head. His ears strained to hear their conversation.

After exiting the restaurant through the front door, Yeung called Pang's name when he saw him further down the pier. Once Pang approached him he avoided Yeung's gaze to look out upon the water. With swift movement Yeung drew his gun to push it against the back of Pang's head. Caught off guard, Pang asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"All these years I stood aside as you debauched young women into prostitution while hooking them onto black market drugs," Yeung growled. "You gave Renee and me heroin that jeopardized not only her life but that of our unborn son. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill myself. We're both going to hell together."

Pang laughed, answering, "Your attorney's education gave you such a vocabulary to describe my deeds. I really like that word, 'debauched'. "

"You arranged the hit upon Renee's life with Old Man while planning to end my life as well to gain my position. I'm finally doing what should have been done years ago; arranging the deaths of you two." In response Pang suddenly turned to grab Yeung's hand with the gun. They struggled briefly before Yeung gained the upper hand to shoot Pang into his face. Staggering backwards he fell dead into the water. Yeung looked briefly at his lifeless body floating with blood streaming for a moment before calmly holding the gun to his temple to end his life. Suddenly a vicious pain ripped his upper torso. As he fell his gun flew away from him. Reese came out into open view to confiscate it. His shot had blown through Yeung's shoulder.

"I gave you your freedom!" he managed to grunt at Reese.

"I decided to spare your life," Reese said. "If you're extradited to China, then I've been more merciful than your countrymen will be. " At the sound of gunfire Yeung's men came out with guns drawn upon Reese.

Fusco heard a motor gunning behind his car. Looking into his rear view mirror he saw the black sedan about to hit him from behind. Fusco swore as he sped the car forward. Reese saw him driving towards him with Bear in the back while a black sedan with headlights blown out followed. A brief smile appeared on Reese as he recognized the car from the alley. Slamming to a stop beside Yeung, Fusco exited the car while trying to restrain Bear by his leash. He knelt down with gun by his open car's door. Bear's strength was about to overcome him.

Finch parked by the cluster of dumpsters and helped Renee duck for cover. She began hyperventilating. "Oh dear," Finch said as he laid his hand upon Renee's to calm her. "I'm just as scared," he tried saying soothingly, "but my friends are capable of escaping dire situations. I've lived through many. Just begin breathing along with me." Gaining control she breathed as instructed. "Would you mind if you kept your hand upon mine?" she asked weakly between breaths. "It helps me."

"Not at all," Finch answered readily, warming to her request.

Shaw exited the delivery truck after the black sedan rushed past. During the commotion she ran to the back of the restaurant to come around the side where she had view of Reese.

The black sedan stopped across from Reese. Old Man exited with four men; each holding long heavy guns. They pointed them towards Yeung's men who realized their fire power rendered inadequate. Old Man stood near Yeung to enjoy his pain as he struggled to sit up. Reese saw the magnum Old Man held towards him. He looked coolly upon the wrinkled face with the ugly knife scar.

"So you're the American who messed up my ride," Old Man observed. "It's been difficult to find new lights to fit what you've destroyed."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was his car," Reese quipped as he nodded towards Yeung. Old Man was not amused. This American's hard confidence showed in his stern face. Old Man felt his men would have no problem taking him and that nosy cop with the dog down. Yeung definitely would float in the water with Pang. Yeung's men were just scared boys. The delivery van parked in sight instead of where it should be concerned him much. This American was "a piece of work" as he heard this description from Yeung's driver after the alley shootout occurred. And that damn dog barking was really getting on his nerves. It was time to call action to hand.

"Let's get to business," he said calmly. He had always gambled with lives, including his own in bloody battles. He didn't expect two bullets from Shaw less than one second after his statement to down him beside Yeung. Those shots paralyzed his hips into pain he'd never experienced. By now Bear had broken free from Fusco with his mission in mind. Dodging gunfire he found the man responsible for tranquilizing him earlier. After tackling the man his fangs shredded clothing and skin. Coming out into view Shaw mowed Yeung's remaining men down with gunshots to shoulders and legs. She pulled Bear off his screaming victim. Standing above him Shaw asked pleased, "How does it feel to be a human bone?" The man rolled upon his side crying openly.

Sirens sounded in the distance. As Fusco fired from his position he killed one Triad unaware another one was behind him. Reese eliminated him efficiently. The ground had become a battlefield with men groaning in pain from gunshots. Three police cars appeared with officers piling out to assess damage. Shaw told one officer while holding Bear's leash, "There are five huge sacks of heroin in the delivery truck. The driver is temporarily unconscious." Then she brought Bear to stand happily alongside Reese who scratched him between the ears. "Good boy," he said in praise. He saw an officer handcuff the dog's victim. Shaw said to him, "I'm glad we got here in time. I honestly had doubt cross my mind. "

"What doubt? We fly by the seats of our pants most of the time, "Fusco remarked as he came to stand beside her and Reese. To Reese he said, "You need to buy Bear a drooling bib. My shirt collar is soaked from him leaning over me." Bear looked at him wondering about his fussing.

"That's a good one, Lionel," Reese answered, smiling at the comment. "I'm relieved this job is over."

"Are Montrose and Finch all right?"

"Renee needs more medical care for a nasty slash to her arm. Finch is shook up."

"I can call an ambulance for her. Tell her Andrea is fine."

"No thanks, I'll drive her. Yeung did tell us where the hospital is from here." He saw Yeung and Old Man surrounded by officers. Reese saw Yeung looking at him with disdain, and Reese did not care.

"Shaw, would you take Bear with you? I need to go to Renee and the boss." Shaw nodded, noting how Reese's countenance softened as he spoke her name. She and Fusco watched him stride quickly towards the car by the dumpsters.

"She's on a first name basis with him," Fusco said. "He's got a matter of the heart to tend to."

Shaw said quietly, "For his sake I'm glad."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that evening Reese arrived at the library to find Finch rolling a ball back and forth to Bear. Upon seeing Reese he stopped the game to resume his place at his computer.

"What's going on, Finch?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have to relocate," Finch replied solemnly. "I've thought all evening about them coming back; I can't help but feel watched. Yeung paying off his people means nothing to me. His and Old Man's replacements might decide to continue the circle of revenge not only here but in Hawaii."

"We'll need to tighten our personal security. I thought about that while we were at the hospital. I'll assist Fusco's work with Hawaiian authorities to keep Renee and her son's family safe."

"If you had only been here when they tranquilized Bear." He stopped briefly to eye the beautiful dog resting comfortably on his bed. "It was horrid. I don't know where we'll go but I won't sleep well until I find another place. "

"We could all use a good night's rest to clear our heads to think this situation through. "

"When are you seeing Renee again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. She is to rest and be rehydrated before being released."

"I'll give you time off to spend with her before her plane leaves. If that is what you'd like to do."

Reese paused before answering. He struggled with his confusing thoughts about Renee. He just wanted Joss to be alive. He finally said, "Yes, I would like to take that time to talk to her…to figure out some things. Thank you." Finch's nod of agreement was his answer.

When Reese entered Renee's hospital room the next day, he saw her lying on her side quite depressed.

"Renee." Upon seeing him she sat up. She was sleeveless with her left arm in a new sling. Sitting on the bed beside her he took her right hand into his, feeling her softness warming him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I've been worrying about what I'm going to tell my son. You can never run away from the truth."

"I know what that is like. I'm here to listen."

"He's never seen me sleeveless because of the needle tracks and that ugly tattoo. Now I can't wear sleeves because of Hawaii's climate. I have to tell the truth about the drug use, but about Yeung, never. I don't want my son to decide I can't live with him. I want to help raise my granddaughter."

"When you have family and friends loving you, you'll never be alone. I believe he's not going to reject you. He loves you; wants you to be happy. I want you to be happy." She blushed as he squeezed her hand lightly. That electrical current of attraction flowed freely between them.

"I was a fourteen year old Indiana farm girl who loved to sing," she said softly. "Didn't know what opera was until a teacher convinced my parents I could have a good living doing it. But the pressure of pleasing worldwide audiences was difficult after I made my debut. Heroin was an escape during that time."

"From what I know, David grew up being compassionate as well as talented. I think he will understand your story." Looking into his eyes she saw flickers of sadness that she'd seen from the moment she met him.

"What about you, John? I've sensed you've been hurt by something; that you need compassion, too." Swallowing hard, he tried not to think about his pain. He liked this woman for her soft touch helped him feel alive.

"It's OK, John," she said. "I won't pry…"

"I lost someone I cared about very much almost a year ago," he blurted. "She was murdered."

"Oh, John, I'm so sorry, I really am."

"You've been a light in this darkness," he said with tears forming inside the rims of his eyes. "Your voice, your beauty, and everything."

"I can still be that light across distance," she assured him. "A friend who will let you do whatever needs to be done. I plan on visiting New York again, and I'd like to spend time with you."

"Of course, I'd like that."

"I only ask that you respect how I'm beginning to feel about you. I'm not hiding this." His response was to gather her up into his arms with his cheek against hers. Moments passed before he pulled back with his face still close to hers.

"We still have a date to plan," he said. "Harold gave me time off to spend with you."

"I just want to have good beer and conversation when I'm released."

"I like that idea; we'll do it tonight after you get out of here."

The early morning arrived when he drove Renee to the airport with Andrea, Finch and Bear in the back seat. Silence ensued until Andrea leaned over the seat with her presence close to him.

"Andrea, you're breathing on me," he said. Renee's look at her told her to be quiet, but that did not deter her assistant.

"I don't want you to two to lose each other," she stated. "Promise me you two will not lose a good beginning relationship over distance." Reese's look at Renee was very gentle. She felt her face reddening.

"We won't lose each other," he promised before his eyes refocused onto the road. Andrea sat back into her seat, saying to Finch, "This is a good start. This is really good." Finch smiled without comment. He had news to tell Reese after Renee and Andrea left.

At the airport Finch stood with Bear as Reese helped the skycap with luggage.

"Goodbye, Bear," Renee said as he licked her and Andrea's hands. Finch shook Andrea's hand warmly. "Thanks again for that donation for John to come into Renee's life," she said. Renee hugged Finch, saying, "I can't thank you and John enough for saving our lives. Please come to Hawaii to visit."

"I would like that," Finch replied as Reese appeared beside him. "However I'm unsure about Hawaiian attire on us."

Renee pulled out a boarding pass from her purse to give to Andrea. "Time to go," she said sadly.

"Have a safe flight, "Finch said. "I'll be out here with Bear." Reese linked Renee's arm into his as they followed behind Andrea in silence. As they approached security check-in, Renee turned to Reese with farewell tears forming. "I'll miss you across the miles," she said. "I know we'll be communicating with each other but you're here while I'm there." He embraced her to kiss her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow," he said softly. He saw Andrea over Renee's shoulder approving what was happening between them. After holding Renee for a while, he let her go reluctantly. Before she went through the security gate, she turned to lift her hand in farewell. Then she was gone.

Sighing heavily Reese felt the loss of her presence. He joined Finch and Bear outside.

"I told her I'd call her tomorrow," he said. "It's a long flight."

"Don't be surprised if she calls you first," Finch commented. "Andrea and David have two pieces of good news to tell her while they're driving to David's home."

"What news?" Reese asked with his brows lifting in interest.

"Andrea and David have been working together to get Renee a recording contract where she would have artistic control. They would be producers, but they needed more capital…"

"So you stepped forward to fund the monies while remaining anonymous," Reese finished for him.

"Yes, and I also own a recording studio in Hilo where she will record." Reese smiled broadly; it felt good and right.

"What is the other piece of the good news?"

"Renee will be offered position of consultant for Opera Hawaii in Honolulu. She can mentor young opera singers growing into this art form."

"No more swan songs for her."

"No more last performances. Andrea gave me the recording of Renee's performance that night she met you. I'd like listen to it after returning to the library."

"Me, too," Reese agreed as he heard a plane rise into the sky.

That afternoon he laid a single red rose upon Joss Carter's grave. His fingertips caressed the engraving of her name on the marker. "Did you send Renee to keep me from being lonely, Detective?" he asked, his voice heavy with tears. "I've accepted her friendship. I admit I'm confused with these feelings appearing suddenly, but I love you Joss. Always will. Someday I'll cross over to you for eternity."

A breeze brushed against his back. He wondered if it was her tender answer.

He stood by her for a very long time.

The End


End file.
